


Cemetery Date

by sophomore heretic (doomedtimelines)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedtimelines/pseuds/sophomore%20heretic
Summary: this is ancient im sorry. found in the depth of google drive.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cemetery Date

**Author's Note:**

> this is ancient im sorry. found in the depth of google drive.

sollux captor is so out of his league.

he knows he’s lame, okay. he knows he’s the epitome of the stuck-up probably-a-stoner greasy teenage gamer dude who hasn’t washed his hoodie since nonexistent-god-knows-when and thinks popular movies are absolute shit just because they’re popular. he knows this, even if there’s probably not enough blackmail in world that would get him to admit it.

and aradia megido is uh. way above his level.

aradia megido is smiley, she’s weird in the poetic kind of way, she does no harm, she takes no shit, she helps out nepeta with her chemistry homework, she broke up with equius zahhak in front of the half the school with goddamn dignity and fucking grace. her hair is long and shiny and there was a period in middle school when she tried desperately to dye it red without bleaching it, and it turned out to be only visible except in bright light, and even then it was hard to see. nobody had noticed.

well. sollux noticed. too much of a pussy to say something though.

comparing above archetypes, why in aforementioned non-existent-god’s name does he have a date with her?

he gets dressed in his best clothes which--isn’t much, really. his one stainless shirt and the jeans with the least rips. he’s got a cemetery date with the only girl in school he’s  _ really  _ had eyes for.

he’s early. she’s earlier.

she’s waiting for him, in a black shirt and red converse, effortlessly stunning as always. her hair is braided down her back. some idle part of his mind wonders how long it took with all that hair.

her eyes crinkle into a smile when she sees him. she pats the space besides her.

“i brought mcdonalds.”


End file.
